talesofamrinfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarves
Dwarves, sometimes called the Stout Folk, are a humanoid race common throughout parts of Amrin as well as her sister islands. Dwarves are a tough, tradition-abiding folk known for their strong martial traditions and beautiful craftsmanship. They and the Orcs are the original two races who inhabited Amrin. History The original inhabitants of Amrin, Dwarves have spread themselves across the continent and are fairly common to cities and towns. The Dwarves were not always so fruitful however and their original homestead is in the arctic north. As they began to spread they found comfort living on the high peaks of Amrin’s many mountains; finding them the closest thing to their icy home. As they grew used to their new homes the dwarves began trading minerals with the orcs below and quickly grew a deep respect and friendship between the two races. Making note to stay out of the dragon controlled south the Orcs and Dwarves continued to live in harmony until the Humans set foot on the Amrin beaches. The Dwarves welcomed the resourceful newbies with open arms while the orcs recoiled with anger and fear sparking a civil war between the two races that continues to rage to this day. Several Dwarves have old orcish friends that they may unfortunately meet in battle and face the brutal reality of this conflict. On a high note however, the Humans brought with them alcohol, currency, and religion going beyond the worship of nature. This caused several Dwarves to move down into the Human cities and join them in arms. Subraces Both Players Handbook subraces are allowed plus an additional home game one, Hill Dwarves are known as Urban Dwarves: North Beard A Dwarf from their icy homeland, you are adapted to the harsh cold that inhabits your land. Lighter in skin tone and on the short-side (yes even for a dwarf) you are immediately recognized as a member of the sole remaining arctic clan the Shield of North Beards. Mammoth whisperer:''You gain advantage on attempts to calm, reason with, interrogate, or attempt diplomacy with creatures of the size large and up. (could be useful with giants, beholders, or trying to calm large beasts.) ''Glacial toughness: you have proficiency on saving throws against cold based spells, and ignore difficult terrain due to ice. Roleplaying Info Accent When speaking Common most Dwarves have an accent similar to the earth russian accent. Origin Class Dwarves discovered the foundations of two of the known classes and are thus the most common to take this role (no bonus just flavor text for your character, and in no way means you must be a Dwarf to play these classes) The Druid The Dwarves history of pagan-esque tradition makes many of them want to learn the secrets of nature and listen to all the whispers of their mountain. The Cleric Several of the countless Dwarves moving from their mountain homes to the Human cities have found faith with their gods and have raised their shields for their cause. Religion Most Dwarves living in the Mountains and north are what most would call atheist but in fact have a deep respect for the earth and commonly hold festivals to celebrate all their home gives to them. Urban Dwarves however tend to find faith with one of the Human gods and attend services related to said god. Society and Government Dwarves Live high up on mountains in clans. Each clan has a Tzar who is usually the best craftsman on the mountain. These Clans are then separated into smaller communities named Shields that generally focus on a specific task to keep the Clan running smoothly (Hunters, Miners, Crafters, Trainers, etc.) These Shields are maintained by Chiefs who are voted for and regularly meet with the Tzar and discuss the state of the Clan. One can usually identify what clan a dwarf is from by the style of his beard clans in the south more often have shorter beards while the farther north the longer the beard. Dwarven women are permitted to have beards only if they hold the position of chief or Tzar, or are married to the one who holds that position. How You Can Build The World You can help the DM by finding a mountain on the map and declaring that your dwarve’s clan origins, and some NPC’s you know from the area and how you know them. This will help give the DM story options and make your character a stronger presence in the world. Category:Races